


My Heart Is The Worst Kind Of Weapon

by Nicolatte



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolatte/pseuds/Nicolatte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La futura muerte de su madre es lo único que se necesita para que Rogers se sienta perdido y solo, colocándolo en una posición que siempre odió y esa es la de necesitar a alguien. </p><p>SugarDaddy!Teacher!Tony Student!Steve</p><p>Tony tiene 28 años, Steve 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> Hace muchísimo que no escribo fanfics, no me odien.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, no dormí en todo el día, lo lamento.  
> Tengo que cambiar el "vos" por el "tu" prometo que en estos días lo hago. El capítulo 2 ya está en neutro.

Su madre le había preguntado qué quería para su cumpleaños y él había dicho “nada”, sonriéndole con sinceridad mientras seguían caminando por la calle, ignorando la leve angustia que se plantaba en su pecho cada vez que le mentía. Su madre, por otra parte, sonrió con tristeza porque la razón por la cual Steve decía “nada, gracias”, era porque estaba al tanto de la situación económica que vivían y era una pena y una mierda, y muchas cosas más que prefería no pensar, para no marchitar aún más su corazón, para no demostrarle a su hijo que a ella también le afectaba.

  
—¿Podemos ir a comer? —Sugirió finalmente luego de una pausa—. Elegís la comida, obvio.

Lo pensó por unos breves segundos y aceptó.

—¿Y si mejor preparo algo en casa?

—Steve… —Suspiró—. Al menos dejame preparte algo, que no sea al revés.

—Está bien, no todos los días se cumplen diecisiete años.

-

Despertó el viernes a la mañana con dolor de cabeza y se hundió en el mar de sábanas que lo rodeaban. La luz se filtraba por la ventana a la vez que los cantos de los pájaros hacían eco en la habitación, probablemente eran las nueve de la mañana. Maldijo por lo bajo al corroborar la hora viendo su celular, las clases empezaban el lunes y él sólo quería poder disfrutar –mientras podía- de un descanso sin problemas ni obligaciones. Al parecer su cuerpo lo detestaba lo suficiente para permitirle hacer las cosas bien, para acostumbrarlo a la realidad que iba a tener que enfrentar en tres días.  
Luego de su rutina diaria, que consistía en lavarse la cara, los dientes y una ducha apropiada, se dirigió a la cocina donde su madre se encontraba preparando panqueques.

—No tenías por qué hacerlo, mi cumpleaños es mañana.

—No necesito de una ocasión especial para mimarte —Encontró con sus ojos el rostro de su hijo y Steve vio, sin prevenirlo, como la mirada de su madre se empañaba en lágrimas y empezaba a llorar desconsoladamente, olvidando completamente la sartén (que Steve cuidadosamente apagó en menos de un segundo) y los demás utensilios que la rodeaban—. Es solo q-que… —Se atrevió a decir, en medio de balbuceos—, es que estás tan grande y alto y…

—Mamá… mamá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Esta es una especie de crisis que toda madre tiene cuando sus hijos están por cumplir diecisiete años? —La abrazó con fuerza y cariño, queriendo transmitirle todo el amor que por ella sentía—. Por favor, no llores, ¿qué pasa?  
La pregunta daba vueltas por el aire, pero la respuesta se encontraba atragantada en su garganta, sin querer salir.

—Te amo, es… solo eso.

—Por favor.

Se apartó un poco para poder ver su rostro, pero negó con la cabeza.

—Es solo una crisis que tienen las madres.

Steve no quiso indagar más.

.

—¿Llorar? ¿Por qué tu madre lloraría? Mi madre no lloró, al contrario, me preguntó si faltaba mucho para cumplir dieciocho e irme de casa.

—Ja, ja, ambos sabemos que no fue así.

—Bueno, no del todo, pero si fue medio así. En fin, hablando en serio, ¿creés que le pasa algo?

—No sé —Pese a que se encontraban hablando por teléfono, Steve se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama, observando el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas y luego se acostó, dejando descansar su cabeza sobre la almohada.

—La otra vez las escuché hablar… —Bucky bajó la voz, no debería hablarle a Steve de esas cosas—, pero… no se realmente de qué.

El joven de ojos marrones y cabello oscuro se prohibió a si mismo insultar en voz alta porque había hablado sin pensar, sin tener en cuenta que él no era la persona correcta para decirle a Steve que su madre—

—Ojalá no le pase nada —Murmuró.

Su amigo se quedó en silencio, e imitó –sin saberlo- a Steve, observando la luna y el panorama que se dejaba ver el barrio de Brooklyn.

—¿Steve? —Lo llamó finalmente luego de los minutos en silencio, no porque el silencio le incomodara, éstos nunca eran una molestia con Steve.

—¿Si?

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias, Buck.

.

Lo que más le gustaba de cumplir años era que nunca, ni siquiera una vez, había llovido. El sol resplandecía sobre la tierra, y las nubes escaseaban en el cielo. Era perfecto. Además, como si fuese poco, nunca había tenido discusiones o había pasado malos ratos en sus cumpleaños, era como si la mala suerte se tomara el día libre.

—No dejaste de sonreír en todo el día.

—Recién me despierto —Steve se río con los ojos aún hinchados y el cabello húmedo por la reciente ducha—. ¿Qué es ese olor?

—¡Tartitas! De chocolate, membrillo, dulce de batata, de todo un poco, Bucky me dijo que vendría y se cómo las aman. Quiero creer que vas a tomarte un día libre del ejercicio y la dieta.

La urgencia de rodar los ojos desapareció cuando escuchó el timbre.

—Que oportuno —Sarah dejó las cosas con una sonrisa y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta Steve pensó por qué Bucky no había llamado por teléfono en vez de golpear, como usualmente hacía; o por qué no había mencionado nada idiota o porqué…

—Servicios sociales.

Cuando el hombre pronunció aquellas palabras la mente de Steve dejó de funcionar sólo se puso en blanco y su primer reacción fue colocarse entre su madre y el hombre que había intentado agarrarla por el brazo.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Quién es usted? —Steve vio que una mujer de cabello rojo y otro de una estatura superior de aproximaban a la puerta e intentó cerrarla, pero el pie del agente que ya se encontraba lo impidió—. Si no quiere perderlo le sugiero que se vaya.

Alzando la ceja y sin problema alguno, respondió con simpleza:— He sobrevivido peores amenazas.

Sin decir más, el hombre tomó a Steve, quien se intentó zafar y lo logró sin dificultad hasta que un segundo agente se interpuso y lo tomó por los brazos. Los gritos de su madre resonaban en sus oídos y sólo podía ver la desesperación que acarreaban sus lágrimas. Sarah no dejaba de gritar que lo dejaran ir, preguntaba qué estaba pasando y Steve no comprendía, ¿por qué servicios sociales querría llevárselo lejos de su madre?

—La enfermedad de la señora Rogers la incapacita para seguir, debería estar en un hospital, no cocinando.

¿Enfermedad? ¿qué enfermedad sería posible de causar tal estrago? Miró a su madre en busca de una respuesta, pero ella esquivó la mirada y lloró en silencio. Cuando lo obligaron a caminar fuera de la casa, sin dejar de ejercer fuerza, tomó el valor de preguntar.

—¿Qué enfermedad? ¿De qué están hablando?

Steve no notó que los agentes habían dejado de agarrarlo, que la mujer pelirroja había dejado de guiar a su madre hacia el auto y que simplemente se quedaron a un lado. esperando la respuesta que ellos sabían, que estaba escrita en el informe. Eran momentos de mierda.

—Cáncer, Steve, tengo cáncer.

.

“Cáncer, Steve”

Se encontraba sentado en lo que parecía una sala de espera con Bucky a su lado permaneciendo en silencio. Habían pasado tres horas y aún no tenía claro que había pasado exactamente, y ahora, que todo empezaba a asentarse, su mente parecía no funcionar.

—¿Dónde estamos? —Steve habló por lo bajo, sin ser capaz de alzar la mirada.

—En la oficina de servicios sociales, o algo así, tu madre está firmando unos papeles para quedarse tranquila.

—¿Mi madre? ¿Está acá? —Se reincorporó en su silla y su mirada empezó a recorrer todo el salón.

Bucky, viendo que su mejor amigo estaba dispuesto a ponerse de pie y buscarla por sí mismo, quiso detenerlo antes que hiciera alguna estupidés:— No vayas a buscarla, sólo vamos a terminar perdiendo más tiempo —Estudió el rostro de Steve antes de continuar—. Dejala terminar de firmar los papeles, de hacer la parte administrativa y vendrá, sino se van a poner pesados y puede que nos obliguen a ir.

Se mordió el labio inferior, pero asintió.

—Igual... hace un rato largo que está ahí, así que ya debería salir.

—¿Qué pasó? No… no entiendo qué pasó. En un momento hablábamos de que estaba cocinando para los dos y al segundo entran unas personas diciendo ser de servicio social, mi madre diciendo que tiene cáncer y… Y toda mi mente está en blanco.

—Bueno —Bucky se acomodó en el asiento, visiblemente incómodo—. Justo estaba llegando y cuando vi la escena corrí para donde estaban, les pedí que te soltaran y me explicaron que su trabajo era llevarlos a ambos a donde estamos ahora. No me querían llevar pero les rogué que por favor lo hicieran, que soy tu mejor amigo, que puedo manejarte (porque, a todo esto, lo único que querías hacer era pegarle a alguien); en fin, vieron que al verme te tranquilizaste y llegamos acá. No hablaste en todo el viaje. Tu madre ahora está firmando unos papeles para que puedas quedarte conmigo y no en uno de esos lugares donde ponen a los chicos sin hogar —Steve sabía qué se refería Bucky, a esos lugares tristes y horribles y sin vida donde  los chicos lloraban porque sus madres habían desaparecido, porque sus padres eran drogadictos o, como él, donde sus padres o madres sufrían alguna enfermedad y no tenían ningún familiar que pudiera cuidarlos—. No te preocupes… por mamá y yo, en serio, te conozco, y dejame poner en claro la situación desde ahora: No, no sos molesto ni vas a serlo y tanto mi madre como mi padre tienen el dinero para mantenernos a los dos.  
Steve no dijo nada se limitó a actuar de una manera que Bucky no esperaba que hiciera, pero cuando sintió los brazos de su amigo y las lágrimas de éste derramándose sobre su remera, atinó a devolverle el abrazo. Sarah no merecería tener cáncer y Steve, que nunca lloraba, no necesitaba hacerlo en una ocasión tan de mierda como esta.

—Vamos a estar bien. Todos. Lo prometo.

Se quedaron así por un par de minutos hasta que la puerta de abrió y Steve se secó rápidamente las lágrimas, tomando la posición de un soldado a punto de seguir a su comandante.

—¿Mamá? —Y sin embargo su voz sonaba raspada, llena de dolor y angustia—. ¿Qué te está pasando? ¿Vas a estar bien?

—Hablamos luego de esto, cariño.  
El oficial que había estado hablando con Sarah no pronunció palabra alguna aunque Steve, temeroso por ser separado de su madre nuevamente, ignoró sus palabras.

—Si estás enferma quiero saber qué está pasando, no es nada del otro mundo, ¡soy tu hijo! Creo que tengo derecho a saber qué mierda está pasando.

Y a la mierda, simplemente a la mierda todas los momentos que Sarah le había dicho que no pronunciara malas palabras, todos los momentos donde él se había quedado callado cuando su madre lo había retado, esta no era una de esas veces, era diferente.

—Voy a terminar el papeleo que esto está provocando, señor Barnes puede acompañarme ya que tengo algunas preguntas para hacerle.

James, que no era partidario de seguir órdenes, asintió con la cabeza y siguió al oficial cuyo nombre -según la placa- era “Fred Standford”.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sarah le pidió amablemente a Steve que tomara asiento y él cumplió la orden, observando como su madre se sentaba a su lado a la brevedad.

—¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo…? —No pudo terminar la frase.

—Hace unos meses. Mira, Steve, quiero decirte algunas cosas y quiero que no me interrumpas hasta que termine, ¿si? Estoy enferma. Cáncer terminal, solo unos meses de vida, pero estaré bien, o al menos eso espero. No quiero que te amargues, que te

deprimas, que dejes todo lo que has construido, por favor prométeme eso porque entonces todo lo que hecho para ti va a ser en vano y no quiero que eso suceda. Prometemelo por favor.

—Está bien, lo prometo —Steve murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Por qué no te lo dije antes? Porque es difícil, Steve, es… es una mierda lo que me está pasando y me duele saber que… Dios, ni siquiera puedo hablar de esto sin tener ganas de llorar. Cada vez que me levantaba dispuesta a decírtelo, pensaba en tu cara, en tu tristeza y no podía… no quería vivir sabiendo que ibas a tener que cargar con esa angustia. Entonces me lo guardé y pasó el tiempo y el doctor me afirmó que el cáncer es terminal. No podía no decírtelo, pero para entonces solo faltaba una semana para tu cumpleaños y no quería arruinar este día –Se secó las lágrimas que traviesas escapaban por sus ojos y deseaban con ansia seguir su paso por sus mejillas–. No sabía que iba a pasar esto, hubiera querido que no fuese hoy y lamentablemente no puedo deshacer lo que sucedió y prometo, te prometo que… que voy a hacer lo posible para que estos últimos meses sean los menos dolorosos, ¿si? Lo prometo, Steve.

—¿Tengo que vivir con Bucky? ¿No puedo vivir con vos hasta que… que… pase?

Ella negó con la cabeza y lo abrazó: –Lamento que no, todavía no lo notaste porque lo único que hago es trabajar, pero me baja la presión, tengo mareos, vómitos… dentro de poco van a empezar los desmayos, la amnesia… no… no podés vivir conmigo de esa manera, no puede un niño de diecisiete años hacerse cargo de su madre; quiero que, dentro de todo, puedas tener una adolescencia más o menos normal.

—No seas egoísta, quiero hacerlo, quiero cuidarte y estar con vos y…

—No, cariño, no se puede.

—¿Por qué no? No podés elegir lo que me conviene a mi, yo soy quien hace las decisiones, yo soy quien---

—Lo único que querés elegir es perjudicarte la vida.

—Por dios, ¡no es así!

—No tenés que ser fuerte sino podés, pero quiero que… pienses en todo lo que hice por vos y quiero que mantengas tu promesa.

Steve se abrazó a su madre y lloró hasta que la cabeza le dolió, hasta que sus ojos se hincharon, hasta que se secó por dentro.

.

—¿Qué querés hacer? Todavía es tu cumpleaños –Bucky había sido de gran ayuda en todo el proceso de asimilación y lo iba a necesitar durante un gran tiempo más, aunque se negara a aceptarlo.

Y James, oh, James sabía con certeza que Steve no iba a pedir ayuda así que iba a tener que vigilarlo de cerca, en cada momento y cada acción de su cuerpo, porque si bien no era una persona que hablara de sus problemas, los gestos de su mejor amigo eran suficientes.

—Nada… creo que… quiero salir solo un rato, si no te molesta –Steve le sonrió, queriendo demostrarle que podía manejarse, que no a hacer ninguna estupidés.

—¿No vas a hacer nada estúpido?

—No soy suicida, Buck, solo quiero pensar un poco y tomar aire, estar un rato conmigo mismo.

James estaba a punto de decir “no creo que eso sea lo más conveniente en este momento” pero desistió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Te espero en casa, cualquier cosa llamame al celular.

Después de despedirse, Steve se dirigió a la plaza principal y se sentó en uno de los asientos frente al pequeño lago que adornaba el parque, junto con las luces cuyos postes negros le hacían creer a uno que flotaban en el cielo.

Nunca se dio cuenta cuándo comenzó, pero las lágrimas una vez allí, se negaron a dejar de salir, como si se trataran de elementos con consciencia propia, capaces de decidir y lo que ellas habían elegido era permitirle a Steve sacar de él toda la angustia que se había acumulado desde la mañana de ese día. Llorar solo era diferente que llorar con alguien más y, a decir verdad, era mucho más liberante.

Eran pocas las veces que había llorado y esta, definitivamente, había sido la peor, porque nunca había considerado la posibilidad de perder a su madre. No había una vuelta a la inevitable muerte que ella se encontraba enfrentando y lo que más dolía era saber que Sarah tenía que cargar con ello. Steve podía estar con ella físicamente, pero nunca sabría lo que sentía su madre, quien se había dedicado la mayor parte de su vida a trabajar para llevar algo a su hogar. Hacía años había sido para ayudar a sus padres en las cuentas y los gastos semanales, y ahora -tiempo más tarde-, ella la cabecera de una familia que su padre había abandonado en la guerra. Se había negado su propia felicidad por el bien ajeno y ahora la vida le pagaba con la muerte. Era injusto.

En medio del torbellino de sentimientos que se encontraba sintiendo, se detuvo un segundo a despejar su mente y tomar aire, antes de que tuviese una especie de crisis que sentía que se avecinaba. De esta manera, se recostó en el banco y miró el cielo antes de cerrar los ojos; su cabeza palpitando y sus ojos rojizos deseando descansar.

—¿Estás bien?

No llevó la cuenta del tiempo que había pasado, no lo había considerado hasta el momento, pero ahora que tomaba conciencia de en donde se encontraba quizás era de ayuda saber que tan tarde era.

–Uh, disculpá no quise… ¿no estarás drogado, no? Es decir tenés los ojos bastante rojos pero no te ves muy feliz como para estarlo, ya sabés, marihuana. ¿Seguro? ¿Querés que llame a tus padres? Aunque si te estuviste drogando puedo no hacerlo y todo bien con eso.

El desconocido hombre se mordió el labio para dejar de hablar y suspiró, intentando pensar que sus tácticas sociales eran ni mas ni menos que deplorables y observó a Steve quien, a su vez, lo miraba a él o mejor dicho, lo estudiaba con la mirada.

—No estoy drogado –Dijo finalmente y su voz sonó más suave de lo que hubiese preferido.

—¿Te puedo… ayudar en algo?

Steve pensó que no, que porqué aquel sujeto querría ayudarlo, que porqué se veía tan dudoso, como si no hubiese querido interrumpir en la escena pero de todas maneras lo había hecho (sin querer), pero pensó también en su madre y como le hubiera gustado saber que--

—Oh, no, no, no, nada de lágrimas, mierda, vamos no, no quise decir nada… ¿querés que me vaya? Si te puse incómodo puedo irme, no tengo problemas, puedo darte para un taxi, ¿querés eso?

—N-no, gracias –Murmuró insultando por lo bajo y secándose las lágrimas, intentando -y con éxito- dejar de llorar— Estoy bien, gracias.

—¿Querés que te lleve a tu casa?

—No te conozco.

—Bien, respuesta correcta, no porque te haría nada… no soy un pervertido, me refiero a que yo también hubiese dicho que no a un extraño, ¿y dinero? ¿puedo ayudarte con el taxi? Son las tres de las mañana.

Steve abrió los ojos como platos y sacó rápidamente su celular, notando que tenía llamadas perdidas por parte de Bucky y su batería a punto de morir. O bueno, mejor dicho, ya había muerto. Podía ir caminando o tomarse un colectivo, pero donde se encontraba viviendo James era… bueno, un vecindario no muy agradable. De todas maneras no quería aceptar el dinero de aquel hombre.

—¿Por qué…?

—No creí que iba a haber alguien acá, pero estabas y empezaste a llorar, así que ahora si te dejo salir me voy a sentir horrible. Vamos.

—No puedo aceptar, además--

—Además está lloviendo así que si podés aceptarlo, podés devolvérmelo un día de estos, ¿suena bien?

—Está bien —Steve le dio la razón porque quería irse a dormir pronto, nada más que por eso —, pero te voy a devolver la plata.

—Está bien, acepto la condición. ¿Vamos? Está oscuro de todas maneras.

El camino hasta el límite del parque fue corto y silencioso, mientras esperaban que algún taxi se aproximara, el hombre lo observó y le brindó su mano en forma de saludo.

—Tony. —Se presentó.

—Steve, un gusto.

—¿Puede que te haya visto en la Universidad el otro día? ¿Eh? ¿Biología quizás? ¡Un taxi! ¡Ey! –Steve no respondió, no, Tony no lo había visto –. Dame tu celular… No voy a robarte, no seas ridículo, solo quiero darte mi número –Se rió un poco y tomó el celular de Steve y escribió su número, luego de devolvérselo agregó: —Mandame un mensaje cuando llegues, ¿si?

Tony le dio el dinero a Steve y dejó que se encargara del resto.

Hora más tarde, luego de escuchar las frases de preocupación de Bucky y pedir disculpas una decena de veces, le mandó un mensaje a Tony.

_“Llegué a casa. Gracias, fueron $80, tengo el vuelto y puedo devolverte el resto cuando puedas”._

_“No es necesario, gracias por avisar”_

_“Si lo es, muchas gracias”_

_“¿Al final si puede que te haya visto en la facultad?”_ Tony mandó luego de unos minutos.

 _“No, no creo”_ Steve respondió porque no sabía quien era Tony, más allá de que le haya prestado plata o no le haya hecho nada (y Steve de todas maneras pensaba que Tony no le hubiese hecho nada, ya que sinceramente, no era estúpido acerca de si mismo, sabía lo que sus músculos inspiraban en las otras personas). No quería brindarle información a Tony de quién era en realidad, así que mantuvo la respuesta en un “gracias pero no”.

_“Igual, no tenés porqué devolverme la plata, en serio, no es nada”_

Steve no respondió el mensaje de texto, ya dormido. Y a la mañana siguiente, cuando lo vio, pensó que sería extraño responderle, así que dejó el tema a un lado y le restó importancia a aquella situación que había sucedido en su vida.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony y Steve enamorándose al instante -como hacen en la mayoría de los fics- me es tan irreal, o quizás repetitivo, así que nOPE.  
> Español neutro para ustedes.

No iba a extrañar despertarse a las siete de la mañana un lunes, pero ahí estaba, tomando un vaso de agua con los ojos hinchados por las lágrimas de la noche anterior, observando de forma ausente como Bucky roncaba a su lado mientras su madre intentaba despertarlo.

—Vas a tener que empezar a ayudarme y convencer a James que tiene que despertarse a la mañana o voy a llegar tarde todos los días al trabajo —La madre de Bucky suspiró aunque estaba bromeando, aunque una parte de ella si quería que Steve le contagiara a su hijo la fuerza necesaria para levantarse todos los días —. El desayuno está listo para cuando quieras, así que puedes bañarte ahora si lo prefieres.

—Mnh, si, gracias… —Steve le sonrió, agradeciendo todo lo que ella se encontraba haciendo por él y su madre —. No… no era necesario, es decir, podría haberte ayudado o… o algo así, no se —Murmuró agarrándose las manos un poquito nervioso.

—Oh, eres un amor, pero no, gracias, no te preocupes es un placer. Quizás haya un día o algunos bah —Se rio —, donde tengas que hacerte el desayuno pero voy a intentar que eso no pase. A veces me piden en la oficina que entre antes. ¡Bucky arriba!

—Mnh, puedo hacerlo después —Murmuró su hijo en medio de un sueño.

—Lo juro por dios, James, sino te levantas a la cuenta de tres voy a…

—¡Arriba! ¡Estoy arriba! Oh es un milagro —James habló como si de un acto evangélico se tratara, aún bajo el efecto del sueño le sonrió a su madre y ésta frunció el ceño, tirando de su oreja cuando éste intentó volver a acostarse--. No es necesaria la violencia física.

—Lo es, arriba.

Y tras decir aquellas palabras se retiró de la habitación dejándolos solos.

—No confíes en ella, es malvada.

—Al menos la tienes —Contestó sin pensarlo y se arrepintió al instante —. Perdón, no debí decir eso, fue inapropiado.

Su amigo negó con la cabeza.

—No tienes porqué disculparte, ¿por qué no mejor te das un baño? Mientras voy buscando mi ropa.

La ducha tardó más de lo que hubiera querido, pero necesitaba ese tiempo a solas y era horrible de decir esto, pero por más que la madre de Bucky y su amigo estuvieran queriendo ayudar, no podía evitar sentir que no era lo que quería, no realmente. Tener que acostumbrarse a reglas ajenas, a una casa que no le pertenecía o a una cama que no tenía su olor era incómodo. _Será cosa de acostumbrarse_ , pensó para sus adentros y cerró la canilla, agarrando una toalla y secándose lo más rápido que pudo.

Después de comer, la madre de Bucky los llevó en auto hasta la escuela, el tráfico era fatal pero lograron llegar a tiempo. Como cada año, la escuela daba la bienvenida y todos los profesores se presentaban al frente mientras los alumnos se encontraban sentados en las gradas.

Mientras Steve estudiaba con la mirada los profesores ya conocidos, se detuvo estupefacto en un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos color café, de estatura promedia y que lucía anteojos de sol sobre su cabeza. Soltó un pequeño grito que llamó la atención de sus compañeros a su alrededor y Bucky lo miró confundido pero pretendió que no había visto nada cuando una de las profesoras de acercó para hacer a un lado el culpable de semejante sonido. Sin poder ubicarlo, siguió observando la conducta de los demás compañeros.

Cuando terminó la presentación, la directora comenzó a hablar, un monólogo acerca de la institución, de los alumnos, los profesores y presentó, casi al final, al sujeto culpable de que Steve casi perdiera el equilibrio.

—Tenemos un profesor que no va a dar clases exactamente, pero si seminarios de Teoría Literaria para aquellos que hayan elegido artes, ¡con ustedes Anthony Stark! —La directora se veía tan nerviosa como extasiada. Steve no entendía muy bien porqué.

—Pueden decirme Tony, eso va para usted también — _¿Acaso le acababa de guiñar el ojo a la directora? —_ ¡Bien! Se preguntaran que hago acá y no en la empresa Stark Industries, es una buena historia veran-- _—_ Una mujer pelirroja se acercó rápidamente a Tony y le susurró algunas palabras en su oído, y éste asintió con la cabeza _—._ Pero no importa, vamos al grano. Teoría Literaria, ¿eh? Muy interesante, en especial el formalismo ruso pero vamos a verlo en la primer clase. Mi materia es importante para aquellos que tengan artes peeero no me va a molestar darles alguna que otra ayuda en física. En fin, buen comienzo de año.

Steve podía jurar haber entendido un “ _Me quiero ir”_ cuando leyó sus labios.

.

La primer clase fue matemática y Steve, por más que lo intentara, no lograba enfocarse en el pizarrón. Cada número escrito, cada palabra que la profesora pronunciaba, se perdía en su mente y se hundía en su inconsciente para nunca más ser recordado. Tampoco le servía mirar el cuaderno de Bucky y sus anotaciones, porque sin disimulo su amigo se encontraba durmiendo; en fin, supuso, la primer clase estaba destinada a ser un fiasco, aunque quizás Peggy podía ayudarlo pasándole las notas.

—Barnes, dame tu cuaderno —La profesora lo llamó y la única respuesta que obtuvo fue un ronquido —. Y eso son dos puntos menos en tu próximo examen, ¡BARNES!

—¿Eh? —James se levantó al instante y miró rápidamente la escena, no le costó mucho entender qué había sucedido pero se quedó mirando a su profesora en busca de más respuestas, o quizás intentando aparentar que no, no había estado durmiendo —, ¿si?

—Tu cuaderno, ahora.

—Pero--

—Nada de peros, no me importa, dámelo.

Steve permaneció en silencio mientras Bucky se ponía de pie y le tendía el cuaderno a la profesora, cuyo nombre sino se equivocaba, era Nastaha.

La clase transcurrió como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto cuando observaba a su mejor amigo y estudiaba sin mucha atención las facciones de su rostro: era una mezcla entre frustración y enojo.

El timbre sonó y agarraron sus cosas para ir al siguiente aula.

—No te preocupes, seguramente lo va a olvidar.

—No creo que lo haga, ¿no escuchaste los rumores? Dicen que es malvada, Steve, ¡malvada!

Rodó los ojos antes de responder: —Ajá, si, claro. En fin, ¿qué tenemos ahora?

—El seminario con el profesor Stark, increíble que ese tipo quiera estar enseñando en vez de hacer lo que los ricos hacen.

—¿Los ricos? —Alzó una ceja—. ¿De qué hablas?

Buck se paró en seco, mirándolo anonado: —¿En serio? ¿Ni un poco? —Silencio —Pensé que era mentira eso de que no veías tele. Stark es dueño de la tecnología Stark, ¿te acordás de esa tablet que me quería comprar? Bueeeno, él la hizo. Igual creo que tengo una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado, seguramente tampoco lo sabes, pero te lo cuento. Hace unos meses tuvo un accidente, estaba de viaje de negocios en Egipto o alguno de esos países y lo secuestraron, casi lo matan. Estuvo internado y luego no volvió a aparecer hasta hace poco, está cambiando un poco la estética de su empresa. Antes vendía además armas, ahora parece que dejó de hacerlo.

—Lo que más me sorprende de todo esto es que te sepas toda la historia.

—¡Y solo fue un resumen! Já, no te preocupes, aunque dicen que el tipo es un idiota.

Afortunadamente la clase no había empezado pero tuvieron que elegir los asientos más próximos al profesor, porque los de atrás estaban todos tomados. Después de quince minutos de espera los alumnos comenzaron a impacientarse y se veían papeles y demás artículos volando por arriba de las cabezas. Steve odiaba aquella manifestación de inmadurez, pero nada podía hacer al respecto, ¿verdad? No es como si le hicieran caso, de todas maneras.

—Por favor, cállense ahora o van a reprobar todos la materia. Ahora.

Tony se hizo presente y Steve sintió una especie de mareo que invadía todo su cuerpo. Aquel hombre era quien lo había ayudado la noche anterior, el tipo que le había prestado cien dolares para volver a su casa (corrección, a la casa de Bucky). Sintió como se hacía chiquito en su haciendo e ignoró completamente la mirada interrogativa de James.

—No puede hacer eso.

—Si, si puedo, y te sugiero no querer comprobarlo. En fin. Me duele la cabeza así que voy a presentarles un pdf en el proyector y las consignas para trabajar en clase.

Nadie habló durante la hora y media que la materia cubría. Stark solo pasaba las diapositivas y cuando un alumno tenía alguna pregunta, abría otro archivo donde la respondía porque decía que había pensado en las cosas que no iban a entender. De vez en cuando se dignaba a hablar, pero su voz rasposa y sus ojos semi cerrados demostraban que hubiera preferido estar en cualquier lugar menos en un colegio secundario enseñando Teoría literaria.

Steve hacía anotaciones de forma vaga, sus pensamientos ocupaban la mayor parte de su concentración y la preocupación por su madre se encontraba presente en cada uno de ellos. Es por eso que no escuchó cuando Stark le hizo una pregunta y la razón por la cual se sonrojó cuando notó que todos lo estaban mirando.

—U-uh, no escuché, perdón.

—Un punto menos para el examen, felicidades —Tony no estaba prestando atención a quién le estaba hablando, demasiado distraído en disimular el dolor de cabeza, pero cuando lo miró, cuando sus ojos se depositaron en aquel joven rubio de tez pálida se quedó sin palabras por un breve momento. Steve alzó una ceja y lo miró con curiosidad, pensando que mierda, lo había reconocido— Le preguntaba quien cree que es el artista más comercializado de los últimos veinte años —Recobró la compostura al instante.

—¿No lo se?

—Yo tampoco, y la respuesta es que, ¿hay realmente arte comercial? No intento que esta clase sea filosófica, en serio, pero el arte se encuentra para ser observado, si, para ser estudiado, también, pero sobre todo, el arte tiene como propósito -además de las anteriores opciones- el de ser vendido. Es un trabajo, después de todo. Quien haga arte sin querer lucrar de él es porque es un artista que no le han ofrecido nada por su arte, entonces una excusa como “Hago arte porque me gusta” suena lindo, intelectual, pensamos que vale más porque lo hace desde el corazón, o eso piensan algunos, pero no… Solo quedó, ¿cómo se dice? Resentido.

—No considero que sea así —Steve se escuchó a si mismo hablar e intentó que sus palabras no se atoraran en su garganta, que su mente pensara antes de permitirle hablar para que las comas, los acentos, las letras no tropezaran las unas con las otras.

—¿Por qué no, Steve?

Se acordaba su nombre.

No le prestó atención a Bucky.

—Hay gente que si hace arte porque le gusta. No hay otra opción.

—Estoy seguro que son aquellos que tienen pintar o dibujar como hobbie y no como profesión.

—Quien lo tiene como profesión quiere vender, si, supongo, pero dibuja porque le gusta y le apasiona, no considero que sea un requisito querer hacer arte para venderlo.

—Quien hace arte y trabaja de ello pero no gana un centavo, estará próximo a buscarse otro trabajo. No lo tomes a mal, eso sucede en todo. Te va mal entonces buscás algo que sirva. Bien, para la próxima clase traigan dos artistas que consideren icónicos y parte de su biografía y obras, lo hablaremos en la clase. Se que les prometí hablar sobre el formalismo ruso, pero vamos a ir de a poco. Steve, ¿puedes quedarte? Quiero hablar algo sobre, eh, tu futuro trabajo.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y le dijo a Bucky que comieran juntos a la hora del almuerzo. Esperó que todos se fueran y empezó a caminar hacia el escritorio del mayor.

—Aaaasí que no vas a la facultad. ¿Cuantos años?

—Diecisiete.

—Exacto, diecisiete años, es… wow, ¿de donde sacaste esos músculos? No me mal interpretes, juro que no soy un pervertido, además soy un profesor… aunque si lo pensamos mejor ha habido casos de profesores acostándose con sus alumnos y, mierda, digo--- ¿maldición? ¿esa es una palabra adecuada para la escuela? Es estúpido, digo, tonto. Bueno quiero decir que no soy un pervertido, en serio y seguramente ahora si pienses que lo soy porque no dejo de insistir en el tema, pero en serio, no. Nada que ver, ni en un millón de años si es que pudiera vivir esa cantidad, ¿estoy hablando mucho, verdad? Mejo me voy a callar, si, eh. Steve.

Parpadeó un par (o quizás más) de veces pero sonrió finalmente y, mierda, Tony juraba que eran los dientes más perfectos que había visto en su vida.

—No confío mucho en los extraños que me encuentro en los parques.

—Soy Tony Stark —Respondió con simpleza porque incluyo aquella noche en el parque una parte de él gritaba para que dijera “Soy Tony Stark y no pienso acosar chicos en los parques, quedate tranquilo y aceptá el dinero”, mientras su otra parte -la que finalmente ganó- prefería guardar silencio, si aquel chico no lo conocía, era mejor, era incluso agradable —¿No lo sabías?

—No soy un gran fan de la televisión.

—¿Internet?

—No tengo computadora —Tony lo miró como si Steve le hubiese dicho que había matado una docena de gatitos bebes —, ¿perdón?

—Estás perdonado, aunque no se como vas a hacer para entregar los trabajos, todo el mundo tiene internet.

—Mi amigo Bucky tiene, no se haga problema.

—Ugh, prefiero que elimines el “usted” de tu vocabulario, al menos conmigo, en serio, me haces sentir viejo.

—U-uh, disculpe… digo, disculpa.

—Mejor así, en fin, Steve ¿Rogers? Bien, estuviste un poco distraído en la clase, entiendo que a nadie le importe esta materia pero vi que _si tenés_ interés, al menos respondiste mi pregunta usando la cabeza y no mirando a tu alrededor en busca de respuestas. ¿Pasa algo? El otro día no te veías bien y, en fin, entiendo que no quieras hablarlo porque, ey, sigo siendo un desconocido, pero deberías… hablarlo, ¿si? No por la materia, sino porque estoy seguro que va a perjudicarlas a todas, no dejes que tus pensamientos interfieran en tu educación, eh, no los dejes ganar.

Steve asintió con la cabeza, procesando las palabras de Anthony, ¿realmente podía hacer eso? ¿dejar de pensar? ¿pretender que nada había sucedido? O quizás no se trataba de eso, de pretender, de ignorar, lo mejor iba a ser enfrentar el problema y empezar a buscar maneras de seguir su vida sin que lo perjudique, como le había prometido a su madre.

Por supuesto, era complicado, nadie puede pretender que su vida está funcionando correctamente cuando su madre se está muriendo en un hospital.

—Lo haré, gracias, Anth---

—Tony, dime Tony.

—Gracias, Tony.

Tomó sus cosas y se retiró del aula, se había hecho un poco tarde para química, pero seguramente el profesor entendería. Llegó al aula y pidió disculpas, explicando que el profesor Stark había querido hablar con él en privado. Banner frunció el ceño pero asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que tomara los apuntes de la clase de algún compañero y le explicó brevemente qué estaban viendo ahora. La clase pasó sin ningún inconveniente y Steve se quedó pensando en Tony, su manera alborotada de hablar y sus ojos color café.

_Mierda._

—Bien, quiero la tarea para el próximo lunes. Cualquier duda que tengan pueden acercarse a la sala de profesores los lunes y miércoles de tres a cinco de la tarde, ¿si? No les dejo mi mail porque no quiero leer preguntas acerca de cosas que ya dije miles de veces. Nos vemos el jueves.

Bruce tomó su portafolio y abandonó la clase después de permitir que el último alumno se retirara y fue por un café a la sala de profesores. Tomó su celular y le mandó un mensaje a su amigo.

_¿Estás en la sala de profesores?_

_Yup_

_Te espero ahí entonces_

Oh, Tony iba a tener tanto que responder.

Abrió la puerta de la sala y se encontró a Tony bebiendo café con una dona en mano.

—Tenemos que hablar —Dijo en forma de saludo y observó como su compañero alzaba la mirada, claramente confundido por la iniciativa.

—Buenas tardes para ti también, Bruce, pero supongo que ese saludo ya pasó de moda, ¿no? Quizás los acusativos suenan mejor ahora, podría implementarlos per---

—¡Estás coqueteando con un alumno! ¡Tony, es tu primer día! Podrías ir preso, por dios santo —Gritó _en voz baja_ , como quien intenta gritar pero su consciencia le permite entender que no puede hacerlo, porque estaban en un lugar público donde cualquier persona podía entrar y escucharlos.

—¿De qué estás hablando? No estoy coqueteando con ningún---

—Steve, estás coqueando con Steve Rogers. Vino tarde a mi clase y me explicó que le pediste que se quedara para decirle algunas cosas, lo juro Tony, si intentás tocarlo…

—No, en serio, ¿de qué estás hablando? No intento--- además, ¿lo viste? No se si se considera pedofília si el chico luce como si tuviera casi veinte años, ¿no viste sus músculos? Bueno, tampoco para que pongas esa cara, es una broma, Bruce. Bro-ma.

—Tony, no es broma que te tires encima de un chico de diecisiete.

—Uf, ya te dije que no lo hice. Lo vi el sábado sin saber que iba a ser mi alumno, estaba llorando, le ofrecí pagarle el taxi y aceptó. Fin de la historia. Fue raro verlo hoy pero bueno, como dicen por ahí “las vueltas de la vida”, eh.

—¿Por qué será que desconfío de ti? —La pregunta fue más para sí mismo que otra cosa e ignoró el rostro de Tony, sus ojos de cachorrito y se sirvió café de la maquina el cual odiaba pero era -lamentablemente- el único.

Su próxima clase empezaba dentro de una hora y media y propuso que lo mejor sería verificar si podía agregar o editar algo del contenido que iba a dar. Stark lo observó con curiosidad, nunca había entendido la pasión por la enseñanza, era algo que nunca había estado en sus planes hasta que Pepper apareció diciéndole que tenía que hacer algo por su figura pública porque estaba afectando las ventas. Su figura pública afectaba las ventas, wow, eso era… wow, extraordinario. Increíble. Realmente. “Enseñarle un poco a los chicos acerca de algún conocimiento _social_ puede hacer que ayude, a la prensa le va a encantar” había dicho la mujer y Tony suspiró, porque ignorar sus advertencias era ir al suicidio y recordó la manera en la cual su asistente había sacado el tema.

— _Está bien, ¿qué tengo que enseñar?_

— _Cualquier cosa que esté dentro de artes o sociales._

_Alzó una ceja._

— _¿Disculpa?_

— _Sociología, teoría literaria, historia... Eso que nos sirve para no repetir el pasado, ¿te acuerdas? Es más, ahora que lo recuerdo, teoría literaria te encantaba secundario antes que tu padre prefiriera que siguieras la tradición familiar de fabricar armas._

— _Impresionante, hasta tenés un recordatorio de mi historial psicológico._

Pepper no se refería solamente a la mala reputación que había tenido la empresa, sino también a su propia figura pública. Lo caracterizaban como “playboy” y tenían toda la razón, las mujeres morían por una noche con Tony Stark, pero después de unos años se volvía aburrido. Las verdaderas relaciones en el ámbito de la fama y el dinero eran cosa rara de encontrar, generalmente había alguien demasiado interesado en las pertenencias materiales que en la persona detrás de éstas.

.

Steve sacó su almuerzo y lo colocó sobre la mesa que compartía con Bucky y Peggy, nunca había sido un gran conversador, pero nunca se había negado a aportar comentarios a las conversaciones que sus amigos siempre mantenían; sin embargo hoy era diferente, la enfermedad de su madre era, antes que nada, reciente y por lo tanto complicada _._ Bucky lo entendía y suponía que Peggy también y probablemente por eso no insistieron en que se uniera a ellos y él se los agradeció internamente.

Sabía que seguir guardando silencio sólo iba a empeorar las cosas, que no podía seguir pensando que los problemas de los demás no eran más importantes que los suyos y no hablarlos, _lo sabía_ pero una gran parte de él se negaba a ser -lo que él consideraba- egoísta. Nunca había sido bueno para decir qué le molestaba, para enfrentar a los demás y decir “Estoy dolido por esto”. No era lo suyo.

Y así se pasó todo el día, evitando a sus amigos y manteniendo el silencio. Intentaba prestar atención en las clases pero su cabeza solo tenía espacio para pensar en su madre y en qué pasaría luego, en si el tratamiento costaba mucho y--

—Rogers, ey, atención —Su profesor de historia, lo miró preocupado y Steve no pudo más que sonrojarse, porque todos en el salón se unieron a la causa y lo observaron intrigados. Steve Rogers no se distraía.

—Disculpe, no va a volver a pasar.

Asintió con la cabeza y continuó la clase, mientras, Bucky a su lado lo tomó de la mano y le sonrió. “Todo va a estar bien” moduló con los labios antes de separarse de él e intentar fijar su vista en el pizarrón.

Ese era el problema, Steve no sabía si todo iba a estar bien, en efecto, dudaba que así fuese.

Y cuando terminó el día ya no pensaba en Tony, en Bucky o en su madre, pensaba en él mismo, permitiéndose aquella cuota de egoísmo. ¿Qué iba a hacer con tanto dolor?

Un libro golpeó contra su cabeza sacándolo de sus pensamientos y parpadeó confundido, cuando miró a ambos lados se encontró con Loki y un grupo de chicos que generalmente lo acompañaba.

—Escuchamos que tu mamá está enferma, Rogers, ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas una mano?

El tono sarcástico en la voz de Loki hizo reír a sus compañeros, pero no a Steve, cuyos puños palidecieron mientras agarraba la puerta de su casillero con fuerza. La madre de Loki trabajaba en en el departamento de ayuda social y podía jurar que se lo había contado a su hijo.

—Sino tienes nada que hacer te pido que te retires —Habló cortante, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Y por qué haría eso, Rogers? —Loki dio dos pasos hacia adelante, enfrentando mucho más de cerca a Steve porque no le temía, porque _sabía_ que a pesar de los músculos, aquel chico era débil, incapaz de golpear a alguien.

Oh, que equivocado estaba.

Steve no respondió, ni siquiera procesó lo que estaba pasando, pero su cuerpo se movió y sus puños golpearon a Loki una y otra vez contra el suelo del pasillo. Pronto sintió manos agarrándolo, gritos que retumbaban en sus oídos y cuando logró estar consciente, ser realmente él, estaba en la enfermería con Tony frente a él.

—¿Tony?

Su profesor tardó un poco en responder.

—¿Sabes que pasó? —Steve negó con la cabeza—. Golpeaste a un chico y, mira, no nos conocemos, pero no puedes golpear gente porque te sientes mal, Rogers — _Rogers_ —. No funcionan así las cosas, al menos no en este colegio y estoy seguro que en los demás tampoco.

Podría haber dicho que no, explicar la situación y decirle que Loki fue quien empezó, pero Tony tenía razón, no era correcto responder de forma violenta.

—Lo lamento —Dijo finalmente, su boca sabía a metal.

La boca de Tony se abrió para hablar, pero la puerta se abrió primero dejando ver a su profesor de química.

—Ey, Steve, ¿cómo estás? —Su voz era suave e incluso se sentó a su lado. A Steve le agradaba Bruce, todo en él era tan _tranquilo_ —. ¿Que sucedió? Steve —Lo llamó cuando éste no respondió —, puedes contarnos.

—Reaccioné mal por algo que dijo Loki, lo lamento, no… no soy así, no va a volver a pasar.

Bruce asintió.

—Se lo que es perder el control y confío en que no va a volver a pasar porque esa persona no eres tu.Eres incapaz de golpear a alguien, Steve, así que si alguien te ha llevado a hacerlo es porque algo malo ha hecho. No digo que esté bien, no está bien golpear a la gente, pero entiendo lo que sucedió. Pondré un comunicado en tu cuaderno para explicarle a tu madre lo sucedido, ¿si? Nada más que eso.

Steve se movió incómodo en su asiento, Sarah no podía firmar el cuaderno y aún no había hecho al trámite para permitirle a la madre de Bucky hacerlo por ella.

—Hay… hay un problema. Mi madre… ella no está, ¿puede firmarlo otra persona?

—¿Hiciste el trámite? —Steve negó con la cabeza—, entonces me lamento que no, ¿sucedió algo?

—Está internada —Las palabras salieron con dificultad y no miró a sus profesores, mucho menos a Tony quien había permanecido en silencio todo ese tiempo. Sin embargo, si notó como Bruce abría los ojos, sumamente sorprendido—. Tiene cáncer —Explicó, murmurando las palabras—. Loki me molestó con eso y no pude soportarlo, apenas puedo digerir la noticia y---

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo —Bruce le dedicó una rápida mirada a Tony y éste la esquivó, sintiéndose horrible por la manera en la que había tratado a Steve—. Voy a buscar a la enfermera, no voy a colocarte ningún comunicado entonces pero tienes que hacer el trámite para que alguien más pueda firmar el cuaderno. Tony, quédate aquí mientras busco a Sophie.

Cuando se quedaron solos hubo un largo e incómodo silencio que Tony sintió que necesitaba llenar.

—Lo lamento… No debí-- no debí decirte esas cosas y yo--- no soy-- no soy bueno con todo esto, eh, en fin. Lo lamento. Ese… Loki, es un idiota. Los adolescentes en el secundario lo son, creeme. No por ti-- no eres idiota, no quise dec--

—Está bien, no te preocupes —Soltó un suspiro, no quería tener este tipo de conversación y menos con su profesor de Teoría literaria, quien ahora parecía un idiota. Steve colocó su mano en su bosillo, buscando algo que no le fue difícil encontrar. Eran billetes. Se los entregó a Tony, mirándolo a los ojos —Esto es tuyo, te dije que te lo iba a devolver.

El mayor depositó su mirada en el joven y tomó un poco de aire antes de hablar.

—Te dije que no era nada, además, soy Tony Stark puedo---

—No me importa si eres Tony Stark o el presidente de Estados Unidos. Toma el dinero —Steve se veía cansado, pero en especial molesto, sabía que estaba siendo inmaduro focalizando su enojo en Tony, quien en realidad lo había regañado porque _no lo conocía_. No sabía como era Steve, si era o no un bully; podía ser incluso que alguno de los chicos que estaba con Loki le hubiese mentido sobre la pelea, lo cual era muy probable, pero en aquel momento le importaba tan poco. El deseo de estar solo se acrecentaba cada vez más, ¿acaso iba a ser así desde ahora?

Y quizás por la manera en la que pronunció aquellas palabras, Tony tomó el dinero y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

—¿Mejor?

Steve solo rodó los ojos y ni él ni el mayor volvieron a hablar hasta que Bruce apareció con la enferma.

—Bien, Rogers, ¿linda pelea? No me mires con esos ojos ya conozco a Loki, no te preocupes. Está bien, si te interesa —Si, a Steve le interesaba y una de sus preocupaciones era esa—. Y tu también lo estás. Recomiendo algún analgésico si te duele demasiado algo, pero estarás bien. Puedes irte, de todas maneras ya estás fuera del horario.

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Steve saludó a Bruce y le asintió un poco con la cabeza en modo de saludo a Tony.

Bucky lo esperaba a la salida, apoyado contra la pared luciendo preocupado y solo cuando notó que su mejor amigo estaba allí y bien sus facciones se relajaron, pese a que la tensión en sus ojos seguía allí.

—Mierda, Steve, ¿estás bien? Estás sangrando, esos idiotas… ¿Te dijeron algo?

Negó con la cabeza antes de hablar: —Le conté al profesor Bruce lo que sucedió y entendió, así que me dijo que no va a pasar nada auuunque me pidió que alguien tiene que firmar por mi madre si o si.

—Mi madre se encargará, no te preocupes.

—Deja de decir que no me preocupe, Buck, porque lo hago, no puedo… no preocuparme, muchas cosas están pasando y no sé como asimilarlas y- Agh, no sé —Tomó aire y cerró los ojos. Debía mantener la calma.

James pasó su brazo por los hombros de Steve y caminaron el silencio hasta llegar a su casa y fue recién luego de una ducha que le pidió disculpas a Bucky y sugirió jugar Mario Kart.


End file.
